Ai no Merodii
by caiyt
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Megumi Minami who made a promise to her childhood friend named Ryu Amakusa. She had forgotten about her promise and now they're in the same school. their paths one again cross each other and a new chapter of their melody
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

In a certain room in an eight-floored building, a girl at the age of 15 is cleaning their classroom with her best friend. "Hey, Meg-chan what are you doing?" Aya Mikage asked. "Uhm… Huh? Nothing I was just uhm, humming some tunes." Megumi Minami lied. "I know your not! I caught you singing!" Aya teased. "Hey, come down will ya'! Don't shout!" Megumi was hushing her. "Sheesh, No one would even hear us, coz' no one's here but us!" Aya said grinning. "Meg-chan… Could you uhm… kinda do me a favor?" Aya was acting like a kindergarten. "—uhm… just sing for me onegai!" Aya was begging her. "Sure Aya-chan but please don't shout!" Megumi said giggling.

So she walked towards the platform and began singing. "In this world when life can be so tough you must be strong. Just believe in yourself and don't you fear. So open up your mind and close your eyes, take another look from the other side…" Megumi was still singing when someone began applauding. "Who's there?" Aya asked trembling. "Don't be scared. I just passed by when I heard someone singing," the boy answered. "Who are you anyway?" Aya asked suspiciously. "Oh yes, pardon me. My name's Ryu, Ryu Amakusa. I'm a 2nd year high school student here. By the way, you girls are?" Ryu introduced himself. Aya whispered to Megumi's ear. "He's Ryu Amakusa… He's the campus heartthrob!" "Hello! I'm Aya Mikage and this is my best friend Megumi Minami," Aya said as she reaches for Ryu's hands to have a handshake. "Ah-yes, Ms. Megumi Minami I heard a lot about you and your wonderful voice." Ryu said as he cast a broad smile. "Gomenasai, I know I have a foolish singing voice. Gomena–" she was cutoff because Aya placed her hand on her mouth. "She's just saying that!" Aya said. "Ah–OK what are you doing here?" Ryu asked. "It's a long story! Could you help us?" Aya asked grinning. "Sure!" "Aya, No! It's embarrassing to let him do it. No!" Megumi whispered because she was against Aya's request. "No, its O.K. Ms. Megumi, I'll help." Ryu said laughing. "Well, it's settled then. Let's start!" Aya said rubbing her palms against each other.

Then, the three set to work. Aya was fixing the chairs and Ryu was carrying the boxes. On the other side, Megumi was arranging the books in the bookshelf where she accidentally slipped and fell of the chair she was standing on. "Ahhhh!" she screamed. "Megumi-san!" Aya shouted. Ryu was alarmed. "What? Ms. Megumi?" Ryu said. "Aya-kun my foot hurts." Megumi said as she massages her foot. "She's broke an ankle." Ryu said as he helps Megumi stand. "Can you walk, Meg-chan?" Aya asked worriedly. "Ouch! No, nah-ah it really hurts." Megumi replied shaking her head. "Alright then I'll carry you." Ryu offered. He gently lifted Megumi. "Ryu please take good care of her. I'll go ahead I'll tell the nurse what happened." Aya said all in one breathe. Then Ryu gently carried Megumi outside. Aya rushed down to the staircase because the elevator was broken.

Ryu did not notice Megumi stealing short glances at him. On their way Megumi started a little conversation. "Uhm… why?" she said. "Why? What?" Ryu said pretending not to understand her question. "Why are you doing this? I mean, helping me even though you and I are… I mean we just met!" Megumi asked again. "Oh that? Well how can I permit myself to ignore a girl in pain when I could help out?" Ryu answered as he smiles at Megumi. "Maybe that kind heart of yours is the reason of your popularity. I mean you're a real gentleman, or maybe, just maybe a girl's prince charming." Megumi said in a low voice. Ryu placed his finger on Megumi's soft lips. "Hush, your just saying that." "No I'm not coz' it's true. That's the reason why many girls easily fall for you. You're a cool guy, cute, kind, smart and I… I easily liked you. You're not an ordinary guy. All I wanna say is you're different!" Megumi said smiling. "In what way am I different?" Ryu asked "In many ways, like, your humble self, caring hands, and uhm… your dazzling eyes… let's see… what else?" Megumi said laughing, softly, a very ladylike laugh. "Oh come on! Enough already… we're here." Ryu said giggling. "Hey! Where the heck have you been I've been worried sick waiting here for the both of you?" Aya growled angrily.

Ryu brought Megumi inside the clinic. "OK Mr. Amakusa please put her down in one of the beds inside." The nurse Ms Lydia said. "Best friend, Gomenasai but I have to go… Mom called and she said that I should go home early. She has an errand for me to do. See you tomorrow!" Aya said as she hugs Megumi. "Hey Ryu she likes hanging out near the beach!" Aya said softly "Bye, Bye best friend. Have fun." Aya shouted as she disappeared at the hallway. By that time Megumi's treatment was finished. "Where's Aya-kun?" she asked Ryu. "She didn't wait for you because her mother called again." Ryu answered politely.

"So I'll take you home now!" Ryu volunteered. "With all do pleasure." Therefore, the both of them walked home together. When they passed the beach, the sun was about to set. So they sat down and waited. They didn't know that two elderly women were looking at them. "Hey look as those youngsters. Aren't they the sweetest couple. They look good together," the first elderly woman said. "Yes! Look at the girl with the pink knapsack she IS beautiful! And not to mention her handsome boyfriend." the second elderly woman said. Megumi and Ryu overheard what the two women were talking about and they were embarrassed and blushed. Finally, the both of them got back to their senses and decided to head home. So at the Minami's Residence they started saying their goodbyes. "So uhm… Sayonara! I need to get going so that you can rest." Ryu said as he slowly helps Megumi to the door. "Sayonara Ryu take care. Thanks again!" Megumi said as Ryu leaves.

Megumi entered the house and went straight to her room. She picked up the phone and called Aya. "Hello? Who is this?" Aya IS so polite when she answers the phone that's the only thing Megumi couldn't figure out why. "Aya-kun! It's me! Megumi. He walked me home! He walked me home!" "What? Ohhh, best friend I'm so jealous of you!" They talked about Ryu for about an hour then Aya asked… "So? What are you planning to do" "I dunno." "OK then, jaa Meg-chan se you tomorrow!" "OK. Jaa,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next day was Wednesday. It was the day of the audition. Everybody tried and when it was Megumi's turn Ms. Haku gave her the microphone and there she began singing. "I think I'm falling, falling in love with you and I don't, I don't know what to do. I'm afraid you'll turn away but I'll say it anyway... I think I'm falling for you!" Every single living creature in the room applauded. "Go girl! That's my best friend! Woo!" Aya shouted. "Arigatou!" Megumi said as she bows her head.

"OK Let me announce the chosen participants." Ms. Yamato said. "Haku Ideki and Megumi Minami. Ms Ideki, your partner is Kazuma Nadasaki and Ms. Minami yours is Ryu Amakusa. Is everything clear." "Yes ma'am." They all chorused. "What? I mean, who? " Aya asked surprised. She placed her hands on top of Megumi's shoulders. "Meg-chan now's your BIG chance to be with Mr. Cutie! Besides, he's yummy!" Aya joked.

"Aya-kun mind your manners!" Megumi said patting Aya's back. "Hey where's your partner?" Aya asked looking around. "There he is!" Megumi said pointing at Ryu's direction. "Where?" Aya asked. "There silly, at the backstage," Megumi said pulling Aya's bag.

It was the day of the competition. Megumi was very nervous, she and Ryu practiced a lot for the past 2 weeks. When he reached the backstage, they saw a girl heading towards Ryu so they stopped and hid behind the curtains. "Gomen, Ryu-san could I excuse you for a while?" a pretty girl, they were guessing to be 16, pink-haired and smart looking asked Ryu. "Wow! Mimi what a surprise? Sure what is it?" Ryu asked. Mimi Nadasaki, Kazuma's younger sister and Ryu's close friend. "Its been quite a while." Mimi started. "Yes, It's been 4 years. It's amazing you still remember me." Ryu said surprised. "What's amazing about that? Who'd forget the number one heartthrob of my big bro's batch." The girl called Mimi said and she laughed in a decent way. "Look at her Meg-chan! She's flirting with Ryu! What a slu─" Megumi stopped her by placing her hand on Aya's lips. "Hush! She might hear you." Megumi said. "Let's stop this. It's not good to eavesdrop you know!" She walked out and Aya was left staring blankly at Megumi's sudden reaction. "Now what's wrong with that girl?" she run after Megumi.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Aya said with her both hands on her waist. "Let's go meet Ryu the competition's about to start." Aya said urging Megumi cause she had the sudden feeling that she was planning to quit. "Aya-kun, I think I won–" Aya cut her off. "No! you worked so hard for this no one's gonna stop you, not any pink-haired psycho who's madly in love with Ry─" Aya hushed because Ryu placed his hand on her right shoulder. "Now who's this person stopping Meg-chan to sing for all these people?" Ryu asked looking at both Megumi and Aya. "Come on let's go." Megumi said coldly. "Now what's the problem with her?" Ryu asked. "Just go!" Aya said pushing Ryu.

"Meg-chan, let's do this right OK!" Ryu said cheering Megumi up. "Yeah-yeah let's get on with it. "I wanna sing 'Fighter' is that OK with you?" Megumi asked coldly. "Ah-Ok that's fine with me." Ryu was stunned by her request but that's alright coz' they practiced that too. "Places everybody!" Ms. Yamasaki the coordinator of the competition said as she claps her hands.

So the competition took place. It was Megumi and Ryu's turn to perform when Megumi saw that Mimi girl waved at Ryu. Somewhat she felt jealous. "Let's start. Good luck." Ryu said happily. "Yeah, sure" Megumi replied looking away. The both of them sat down, suddenly Megumi stood and she told Ryu to start playing the music. She was like a totally wild person. "Cause it makes me that much stronger makes me work a little bit harder it makes me that much wiser so thanks for making me a fighter...oh…oh" She finished her song with one last bow causing her hair to fall in front of her face.

"That was really nice." Ryu complemented her when they were exiting the stage. "Yeah well I was a lit─" She was cutoff. "Ryu-kun! You were great!" That Mimi yelled at Ryu. She was about to hug Ryu but Aya came in between. "EXCUSE ME!" she said as she passed through. It was the first time I was happy Aya was a frank person. I was happy seeing the look on that Mimi's face. Maybe I am jealous. "Meg-chan you were gorgeous out there. To think that the people loved you. I mean your beautiful voice." Aya was emphasizing every word so that Mimi would be able to here it. "Stop it Aya-kun. Let's go." Megumi said sternly.

So Aya just followed Megumi to the seats and leaned back to give Ryu a warning look. "Now what the hell is wrong with those girls?" Ryu thought. "Come on Ryu! Why won't you talk to me?" Mimi was shaking Ryu so he realized he was off in his dream world. "Ah-yes. Gomen. Let's take our seats." Ryu said dragging Mimi slightly. Mimi wrapped her hands in Ryu's arm. Meanwhile, Megumi was still pissed with the scenery she saw earlier so she decided to go out and grab a bite at the canteen near the hall when she saw Ryu and Mimi coming out the backstage and Mimi's wrapped around Ryu. "Duh? What do I care anyway?" Megumi thought. "Ain't she a slut?" Aya asked Megumi. "Oh stop it Aya it's not right for you to say that. Besides, we don't know her." Megumi said calming down. "Why aren't you jealous?" Aya asked. "No I'm not so let's go!" Megumi replied a little irritated.

They were about to go out when the emcee of the competition spoke. "Excuse me everyone. We are ready to announce the winners of the competition." The emcee stated. "For our third runner up, Ms. Kinaki Asanawa and her partner Mr. Taka Shinori." Everybody applauded. "Now for the second runner up, Ms. Hitomi Kansaki and her partner Mr. Souichiro Arima." Everybody cheered and applauded once again. "For our first runner up, Yukino Miyasawa and her partner Hideki Shinseki." Again they cheered and applauded. "And lastly for our Champion, Ms. Megumi Minami and her partner Mr. Ryu Amakusa." The crowd was cheering louder than before. Ryu went to Megumi's side to aid her to the stage. She gladly accepted. The both of them held the trophy high so everyone in the house could see. "We did great." Ryu whispered to Megumi's ear.

"Congratulations to the winners." The emcee said. Aya rushed to Megumi's side to congratulate her. "Meg-chan you did it again." Aya patted her back. "Gee, Thanks." Megumi humbly replied. "That was pretty good, for an AMATURE." Mimi said while she drags Ryu near Aya and Megumi. "Mimi stop that." Ryu hushed her. "No it's OK Ryu. We're leaving." Megumi said. "But it's too early. But OK see tomorrow then. Sayonara." Ryu said smiling.

I do wish this satisfied you. I like to rumble characters… for me it doesn't matter as long as my motive of the story is no way foul…

See you in Chapter 3…

It won't be long before I publish it.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

It was two days after the competition; Megumi became a little popular in the campus. And as usual Ryu was as popular as ever. That morning… "Hey! Megumi-chan, how are you?" Ryu tapped Megumi's shoulder. "Pretty fine." Megumi replied shortly. "I'm really sorry if we didn't have enough time to talk after the competition. Something just came up, you know…" Ryu explained. "Something came up? That was so yesterday!" Megumi thought. "Yeah, it's OK I understand perfectly." Megumi answered looking away. "You do?" Ryu asked as if shocked. "Besides, I've heard you're always busy entertaining other people." She said flatly. "I am?" Ryu asked again. "Could you stop acting like a dumb person?" a voice behind the sit where Megumi was sitting said. It was Aya. "Oh it's you, Aya-kun." Ryu greeted her. "Don't you 'It's you, Aya-kun' me! After what you did the day before yesterday!" Aya said letting out a big sigh.

"Now what did she just say? What did I do?" Ryu was really thinking hard. "Ryu just leave. Mr. Takifumi might arrive any minute now. Sayonara." Megumi said while she placed her hand on Aya's mouth to stop her before she says anything rude. "OK then Meg-chan, See you later. And by the way, Aya-kun I really don't know what you were talking about." Ryu said as he exits the room waving his hands. Megumi waved goodbye too.

"Ms. Megumi Minami! Why did you stop me? I was on my way teaching that jerk a lesson!" Aya yelled the instant Megumi removed her hand on her mouth. "Why shouldn't I? You were so annoying to listen to." For the first time Megumi said a long sentence after the incident. Aya suddenly knelt down. "Thank you mighty Buddha. You have granted my friend the ultimate knowledge to speak." Aya joked. Megumi laughed. "Stop that silly." "Arigatou Great Buddha! She laughed." Aya stated again. "You see what I mean when I tell you your annoying!" Megumi said laughing harder. "At least I made you a real human AGAIN!" Aya said as she sits down on her chair.

"Let's talk later. Here comes Taki." Aya whispered. "You know, you should really stop calling him that." Megumi said. "What the? You're already back to your luckily kind self? I thought you've lost it! I really didn't know that women are allowed to be priests?" Aya said. "And why is that?" Megumi said raising an eyebrow. "Coz' only priests' make sermons early you know!" Aya said giggling. Mr. Takifumi entered the room. "Ohayou Mr. Takifumi." The whole class greeted the teacher nicely. Their lesson began as normal as usual.

When classes ended, Megumi and Aya walked out the room. "Meg-chan, Gomen but I can't eat with you today. I really have to go home." Aya apologized. "It's OK Take care." Megumi said. She went to the locker room. When she opened her locker a small pink envelope fell. She picked it up and read what it says:

Meet me at the old cherry blossoms tree near the pond...

Ryu

"Oh! What's this for Ryu? He's so mysterious." She whispered to herself. She placed the letter on her pocket and went to the said place. She was so excited. When she reached the placed Ryu was no where to be found. At the spot where Ryu wrote in the letter, she saw a bouquet of red roses. She noticed another letter inserted in the flower. It says:

Follow the path of the rose petals and it will lead you to your next destination...

She was amazed. She instantly saw the path and followed it. It lead her to a green house, inside she saw Ryu playing his guitar.

* * *

I'm pretty sure you'll all have fun reading the next chapter... PROMISE! 


	4. Chapter 4

I hope no one's bored of my story… I am open for suggestions. Feel free to contact me…

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"What took you so long? I was so worried. I thought you wouldn't come." Ryu asked. He placed his guitar beside his chair. "Uhm… It's OK I'm fine." Megumi said. "Do you wanna eat?" Ryu asked. "Sure, but before that I would like to–" Ryu cut her off. "Did you like the flowers?" He looked away. "Well as the matter of fact I liked it. How'd you know I love red roses?" Megumi said as she smelled the roses. "Red roses suit you. Your personality is that of a rose." Ryu said. "By the way, what's all this fuss about?" Megumi asked.

"Nothing, Can we just eat?" Ryu asked. But his real agenda is to say sorry to Megumi for he understood perfectly that she was hurt because of what Mimi said. "OK then." Megumi replied. She felt uneasy. "This is ridiculous! He sent me here for nothing?" she thought. "Wait, Meg-chan after we eat do sing for me. And I wont take no for an answer!" Ryu requested. "Can I just sing BEFORE we eat?" Megumi asked. "OK then." Ryu said.

"OK this is for the person who owns my heart." Megumi thought. "Don't laugh OK? –sighs– You are my first romance. And I'm willing to take a chance. Just for like it's true, I'd still be loving you… I will be true to you. Just a promise from you will do… from the very start please be careful with my heart…" She finished her song with a bow. "Bravo! You were excellent." Ryu complimented.

Suddenly, Kyu appeared out of nowhere. Kyu is Megumi's classmate. "Maybe he saw that I was heading here and followed me." Megumi thought. "Hey Kyu! What the heck are you doing here!" Ryu yelled at Kyu. "You… You know each other?" Megumi asked looking at both Kyu and Ryu's faces. "No, we just don't know each other we, never mind. I always caught him looking at you!" Kyu explained. "–and I learned that he was my rival with you! He added. Kyu went closer to me and Ryu he was about to punch Ryu but Ryu caught his hand. "Ryu? Kyu? What's this rival thing? And please, stop fighting will ya'" Megumi yelled. Ryu pushed Kyu away and ran to Megumi's side. "Don't listen to him. Come on Meg-chan." Ryu held her hand and they ran out the green house.

They hid in the locker room. "Meg-chan I'm sorry if I've caused you all this problems." Ryu started a conversation but he was whispering. "Shhhh I don't blame you. Kyu saw me on my way here and I didn't even notice. How foolish I was!" Megumi said. "What was the rival thing Kyu was talking about?" she asked. "Oh, that one." He said flatly. "I learned that he likes you and well I, uhm…" He wasn't through explaining when Megumi fell flat on the floor. "Megumi, Megumi!" Ryu shook her a little bit but she didn't regain her senses so he brought her to the clinic.

When she woke up, "Where am I?" she asked. "Ryu she's awake." Aya said to Ryu. "Megumi are you alright?" Aya turned to Megumi. "Yes, I'm quite fine now." Megumi answered. Aya went outside to get Ryu. "Hey! Ryu she's awake go in there and see her." Aya said. Ryu went inside. "Ryu what am I doing here?" she asked Ryu. "You fainted so I brought you here. We're at the clinic." Ryu explained.

"So that means you saved my life again. Thank you very much." Megumi asked. "It's no big deal. As I said before, can I permit myself to ignore a girl in pain when I could help out?" Ryu stated.


End file.
